


(Love is like a) Heat Wave

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Heatwave, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Russians aren't built for heat. Athletes are more receptive to get heat exhaustion/heat stroke. And Russian Athletes who've never spend the summer in Japan don't know precautions when needed.Luckily Yuuri knows what to do.





	(Love is like a) Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Day 150!!!! of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> Another benchmark reached. I'm so happy. Thank you all. 
> 
> If you like my writing please consider using the link under my avi over at [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) as I can use all the help I can get. :}

Yuuri leaves his room to go back to the family room after his morning training. He had utterly enjoyed being on the Ice that morning as Hasetsu was experiencing one of the worst heatwaves it had experienced in years. Just coming back from the Ice castle to the Onsen had felt like he sweated out a year supply of sweat. He knows he's dripping due to the fact his shirt is wet and the towel he draped over his head. But he really needed to watch out with his body, as an athlete he was more prone to getting a heatstroke and dying was not on his list of things to do. 

He walks into his parents feeding pieces of watermelon to one another, they look so sweet together that for a second Yuuri feels a pang of jealousy. Is it odd that growing up with two parents who so obviously love each other he feels like he should be able to have a relationship like that. He doesn't really think so, but he knows that he'll never have a wife he'll care for like his father cares for his mother. He sits down across the table from them and smiles at them before swiping a piece of melon from the plate in front of them. Mari quickly smacks his hand. 

"If you want any melon, there is one in the pond outside for you and Vicchan. So why don't you go and bring him some." The smile his sister gives him is way to knowingly. 

Then her words hit him. 

"You're cooling them in the pond? How smart of you. Then again, it's so bloody hot outside I'm more surprised we don't have people wanting to use the onsen to sit in the water too cool off." Both Katsuki siblings start to giggle at this. "So that said, where is Victor? He left his room before I did. Is he using the restroom? As I really hope you didn't tell him to prepare the melon."

The look on Mari's face drops, causing Yuuri to get worried. 

"He didn't come here. Are you sure he left? Maybe he only closed the door and is still in his room." 

Yuuri wonders for a moment. When they came back from training Victor had looked a bit weary, but nothing really out of the ordinary. Maybe a bit more pale but still. That is when a thought hits him. He turns to Mari with dread in his eyes. Victor had told him, just that afternoon how he would usually visit Chris in Switzerland in the summer, as the mountain air was so nice and cool. Victor was not used to a Japanese heatwave.

Mari picks up on where her brother's mind might be going. And they move without having to say anything. They split in the hallway, Mari goes outside in case he got confused and/or dizzy and stumbled out, Yuuri runs back to their rooms and tries to trace his possible movements from there.

It isn't till he walks past the hallway to the onsen that he hears it. The soft whining Makka does when he is distressed. A sound he's only heard that one time he walked in on Victor having a nightmare. It's not a good sign if Makka is still at Victor's side and didn't get help. He reaches for his phone and sends a message to Mari that he's in the onsen, and that she should get the doctor over just in case. He burst through the doors not caring to wait for an answer.

There on the floor, completely crumpled down lies Victor. Shivers run though his body so heavily Yuuri can see them from eight feet away. Sweat dripping from his body, although it could be from the shower Yuuri can still hear running. Makka is lying against his back, whining but refusing to not be a source of comfort, looking at Yuuri almost as if he's happy he found them. 

Yuuri slips over to Victor to find the man fainted, but from the smell it didn't happen till after he threw up. Even though he's unconscious, the next wave of cramps that hit him makes him retch up more, barely missing Yuuri. Who quickly checks if Victor is breathing well after it, he really doesn't want Victor to choke on this. His hand slips over the man's throat and he feels the hammering of a racing heartbeat. He looks around knowing that cooling down is the main thing he needs to do right now. 

He sees the towels piled at one of the benches and grabs them all, walking over to the running shower. Luckily it's a cold one, so Victor had tried to cool off before being overtaken by exhaustion. He sees some dark splashes against a part of the wall and for a moment he feared the man puked up blood before realizing what it really was. He wet's the towels and runs back over to Victor.

He takes of the sweat drenched clothes Victor is wearing, only thinking for a second that this was never how he ever thought about undressing the man, before covering him with the cooled down towels. Knowing Victor needs to get liquids into his body, Yuuri does the one thing he can think of, he presses one of the towels against Victor's lips. Hopefully his body is capable of remembering primal instincts. Luckily he starts to suckle on it. Yuuri takes the last towel and softly starts wiping the sweat from Victor's face and neck. 

He knows only a few minutes have past since he came in, but as he has no idea how long Victor had been out before he found him he really hopes he was in time. When Victor's eyes flutter open, Yuuri can honestly say it is the best sight he's had in years. He holds Victor down when he tries to sit up though. It proves how bad the man is feeling when he doesn't really fights it.

"Please stay still. I had Mari get the doctor. I think we got it in time and you've only got a heat exhaustion but I rather be certain it's not a stroke, okay." 

Victor just nods and sighs. Yuuri softly strokes the silver strands of hair from his face. 

"You've taken years from my life, finding you like this." Yuuri feels tears well up in his eyes. "I can't lose you, so don't you dare it, got that." Victor smiles a bit feeble at him and nods. "Good." 

He's glad when the door get's tossed open and Mari bursts in followed by the doctor from across the street and their mother. For a moment Yuuri can't figure out what she is holding in her hands till he recognizes it. It's his old sippy cup. Yuuri gets distracted when the doctor asks Victor to try and sit up for him to listen to his breathing. Seeing the man struggle he helps him up and sits behind him so that Victor can lean into him. 

The doctor only takes a few minutes to asses that it really is just a heat exhaustion, telling Yuuri to make certain to keep him cool. Yuuri just nods, assuming that the doctor doesn't speak English, and tells the doctor that he'll do anything to make certain Victor will get better. The man nods. Then he turns to Victor and starts in perfect English.

"Now you do what Yuuri-kun tells you to do. There will be no exercising or other strenuous activities. I don't mind you cuddling but you'll keep it to above the sheets for any other activity. This was a close call and I'll be back in a few days to see how you are doing. So be a model patient. Understood." Victor just nods and snuggles closer to Yuuri. After that the doctor turns to Yuuri.

"Look, I know people recovering from this can get very clingy, but I mean it when I say that he is not to overuse his body. So you'll have to result in perhaps sleeping separate for the time being." Yuuri is mortified when the doctor's words sink in. 

He sends a quick glance to his mother and Mari. His mother is admiring the ceiling, pretending not to have heard a word being said. but Mari is openly grinning at him. He can't believe this is happening to him and he feels his cheeks burn up with a horrid blush. The doctor just nods, stands up, walks over to his mother, and actually tells her to be certain that they sleep separate. His mother just nods and smiles. Then after handing Yuuri the sippy cup she lets the doctor out of the onsen. Mari saunters after them.

"Hmmm, Yuuri." Victor's voice sounds pleased. "That doctor thought we were lovers." Yuuri drops his head on the shoulder in front of him, then holds out the sippy cup.

"Shut up Victor and drink this. You'll need all the moisture you can get. Especially as I don't think I want Mari to help me get you to your room." He sighs. "Not that she'll ever let me live it down." 

Victor takes the sippy cup with shaking hands and starts drinking from it. They sit together till the cup is completely empty. After that Yuuri supports Victor to his room, closely followed by Makka. When Yuuri has settled him in his bed and wants to leave he get's pulled onto the bed. 

"Not yet. We might be forced to sleep in separate beds, as the doctor ordered it, but he did say cuddling was permitted. And you are so nice and cool right now." 

Yuuri just buries his face against Victor's shoulder knowing his cheeks are in fact burning by a heavy blush. When Mari walks in ten minutes later, with a plate of diced Melon, she finds Makka draped over their legs and both men deeply asleep. All she can do is smile about Yuuri being above the sheet, just like the doctor ordered. She places the plate on the nightstand and softly kisses her brothers brow, before turning and leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}
> 
> http://www.webmd.com/fitness-exercise/heat-exhaustion#1


End file.
